characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero (Devil May Cry)
'Nero '''is the main protagonist of the fourth and fifth installments of the Devil May Cry series of video games. Background During many reports that involved multiple demons that suddenly appeared from the Mitis Forest and attacked the town of Fortuna, the demons were killed and eliminated by a man known as Nero. Despite killing the demons, Nero couldn't prevent the demons from hurting his childhood friend Kyrie, and his own shoulder. Despite managing to eliminating the demons, Nero's sword the Red Queen was massively damaged. Even though Kyrie fully recovered, Nero's shoulder didn't. Instead, Nero's shoulder transformed his arm into a demonic limb known as the Devil Bringer. Realizing that his arm was now demonic, Nero trained in secret and became a Holy Knight for the Order of the Sword, an organization of demon slayers that worshipped the Dark Knight Sparda. One day, during a festival, a mysterious man in red burst through the stained glass ceiling of the Order of the Sword's Church and slayed its leader. Before he could escape, Nero confronted him, and the two dueled. However, the man fled before Nero could finish him, forcing him to chase after the man in red to figure out why he'd kill the Order's leader. Powers & Abilities * '''Immense Physicality: '''Due to his demonic heritage, Nero is much stronger, faster, and tougher than the average human. * '''Healing Factor: '''Nero has an accelerated healing factor that rivals the likes of Dante in potency. This lets him heal from injuries that would easily kill a normal human in seconds, even bringing him back from a near-death state. * '''Devil Bringer: '''Nero's right arm, and the physical manifestation of his demonic power. Despite him personally hating having it, it is extremely powerful. The Devil Bringer is strong enough to throw or pull objects larger than Nero, and is durable enough to block Dante's Rebellion sword with ease. The Devil Bringer also has the ability to absorb demonic artifacts inside of it and utilize their powers. Nero lost the Devil Bringer when his father Vergil tore it off so he could regain the Yamato, but he has since regrown a normal-looking human arm in its place. ** '''Buster: '''A unique grappling technique that allows Nero to grab his foes and attack them in a method that varies depending on the enemy. It can also shoot out tractor beams and ethereal hands that can grab objects and enemies from a distance. ** '''Devil Buster: '''By releasing his demonic power within, Nero can grab an enemy to perform a powerful, destructive throw with his Devil Bringer. ** '''Snatch: '''Though heavy, large enemies can't be pulled, Nero can send forth an etheral hand from the Devil Bringer and grab them from a distance. The length of the Devil Bringer can be extended up to two times. Also, Nero can also use Snatch to reach breakable objects from a distance, or pull himself towards something like a grappling hook. ** '''Devil Snatch: '''A more improved version of the Snatch. By powering Snatch with supernatural energy, Nero can wrap multiple foes within its demonic grip. Though, like Snatch, it doesn't pull any heavy or large enemies. ** '''Hell Bound: '''Hell Bound is a move that automatically pulls any heavy or large enemy towards Nero, though he needs to use the Evil Legacy item to perform the move. ** '''Hold: '''Nero can position a captured demon in front of him and use a demon as a shield to ward off attacks, though he can't use large or heavy enemies as shield. Nero need to use the Aegis Shield to use this technique. Equipment * '''Red Queen: '''Nero's signature custom sword, which was built with a motorcycle engine to make it faster and hit harder. When the engine is revved up, it covers the sword in flammable propellant for a technique known as Exceed, making its strikes stronger. Exceed can be used up to five times in quick succession. These modifications make it near impossible for anyone but Nero to use it. * '''Blue Rose: '''A personally designed long-range revolver wielded by Nero. It has unlimited ammo and seems to be reloaded by being holstered. It can fire two shots at once, with the first bullet breaking armour and the second bullet piercing the skin of the opponent. It can also be charged up with demonic power to increase the potency of its shots. * '''Yamato: '''A blade once owned by Vergil, which was inherited from Sparda, Vergil's father and Nero's grandfather. The blade is said to be sharp enough to cut through the fabric of space. It can create a distortion in space that engulfs its targets, slicing them multiple times in rapid succession. Nero keeps the Yamato stored inside his Devil Bringer, and uses its power to activate his Devil Trigger. After Vergil stole the Devil Bringer, Nero lost Yamato as well. * '''Devil Breaker: '''After losing the Devil Bringer, Nero was gifted a mechanical replacement arm called the Devil Breaker by Nico. Each Devil Breaker connects easily to the base of Nero's arm, making them easily replaceable and interchangeable. There are multiple different versions of the Devil Breaker, and each of them have a different ability. After regaining his original arm, Nico developed a wearable version of the Devil Breaker that Nero can slip on over his real arm like a gauntlet, allowing him to use his Devil Breakers alongside his Devil Bringer abilities. ** '''Wire Snatch: '''An ability that all of the Devil Breaker models have. Nero fires a wire from the Devil Breaker like a grappling hook to grab something or someone from far away. Basically, it acts as the Devil Breaker equivalent to Nero's original Snatch ability. ** '''Break Away: '''Another ability that Nero can use with any Devil Breaker. Nero severs the Devil Breaker from his arm and jumps backwards to dodge attacks, before blowing up the Devil Breaker to damage anyone who was too close to him. ** '''Break Age: '''All of Nero's Devil Breakers can unleash a powered-up attack called a Break Age, which charges up the Devil Breaker for a super strong attack that changes depending on his equipped Devil Breaker. However, using a Break Age instantly destroys his currently equipped Devil Breaker. ** '''Overture: '''Nero's original Devil Breaker. It has the ability to channel electricity, which Nero can release as powerful electric bursts from his palm. Overture's Break Age overloads it with energy, turning it into a bomb that Nero attaches to his target. ** '''Gerbera: '''A Devil Breaker that can release damaging shockwaves from its palm, which Nero can use to negate or reflect projectiles, and propel himself around at high speeds. Gerbera's Break Age changes depending on if Nero's on the ground or in the air, letting Nero fire off either a giant laser beam, or a series of smaller laser beams that rebound off surfaces. ** '''Punch Line: '''A Devil Breaker built with rare demonic minerals that give it jet propulsion, letting Nero fire it like a missile, and even ride on it like a hoverboard. Punch Line's Break Age has Nero punch the opponent in the gut before firing the Devil Breaker off like a rocket, launching them into the air. ** '''Buster Arm: '''An attempt to recreate Nero's original Devil Bringer. This allows Nero to toss around massive foes with ease, at the cost of reduced durability. Buster Arm's Break Age is a powered-up Buster attack that leaves Nero immune to flinching as he performs it. ** '''Ragtime: '''A Devil Breaker crafted with special materials, letting it create force fields that warp and slow the flow of time inside them. Anyone caught inside one of these fields is slowed down to a crawl, so Nero can easily finish them off. Ragtime's Break Age causes time everywhere around Nero to stop completely, while he can still move freely. ** '''Tomboy: '''A Devil Breaker that allows Nero to charge Blue Rose and Red Queen with demonic energy, allowing for super-charged slashes and powered-up gunshots that can send enemies flying. ** '''Helter Skelter: '''A Devil Breaker equipped with spinning blades that shred through enemies. After hitting a target with the Helter Skelter, Nero can increase its level to make its blades spin faster and do more damage. The Helter Skelter has three levels it can be increased to. ** '''Rawhide: '''A Devil Breaker that contains a razor-sharp whip, which Nero can use to grapple opponents and throw them around while slicing them up. Transformations * '''Devil Trigger (DMC4): '''By tapping into his demonic power through the Yamato, Nero can summon a spectral being composed of a blue aura which is roughly twice the size of Nero behind him. In this state, Nero gains red eyes, a deeper and echoing voice, and blue aura around him. The spectral being wields a spiritual version of the Yamato and mimics Nero's movements, making his blows deal far more damage,and give more reach to attack with. Nero also gains a buff to his healing factor, making it far more potent. Nero lost access to this Devil Trigger once he lost the Devil Bringer and Yamato. ** '''Summoned Swords: '''Magically generated blades that resembles the Force Edge. Nero can hurl these magically generated swords at enemies as powerful projectiles. * '''Devil Trigger (DMC5): '''Nero's full Devil Trigger, which he unlocked after discovering his true heritage, regrowing his severed arm, and regaining his lost powers. This Devil Trigger is more traditional, as it allows Nero to transform into a demonic form that greatly enhances his power, enough to fight on par with and defeat his father Vergil at the height of his strength. In this form, Nero regains access to his Devil Bringer abilities, such as the Buster and Snatch attacks, and he fights primarily using the arm-like wings on his back to claw at his targets or throw them around. Nero can partially transform to summon his wings when still in human form. Feats Strength * Managed to put burning buildings out with a single swing of his sword. * Overpowered and blocked Berial's huge flaming sword without the use of Devil Bringer. * Whipped Bael around and killed him with a punch. * Sent Bael's brother to the edge of a gate with a punch. * The Devil Bringer can block strikes from Rebellion and crack armor even Dante can't break. * Managed to hold back Echidna, forcing her to break off part of her body to escape. * An angered Nero is strong enough to smash the ground with just several punches. * Grabs the false Savior's face and crushed it, causing a shockwave throughout the immediate area. * Dante stated that Nero might be even stronger than him. * Punched Dante across the room and then appears right next to him punching Dante's face into a small crater in the ground. * Kicked a giant stone sword out of the Statue's grip. * Managed to force Berial's huge flaming sword back at him with a strong thrust. * Struck the final blow to the Savior, something even Dante can't do. * Easily swatted away demons with his Devil Breaker. * While using his real Devil Trigger, easily stopped blows from both Dante and Vergil, who were using Shin Devil Trigger at the time, with his bare hands. * Clashed with his father Vergil. Speed * Managed to hold off several Angelos. * Fired a shot that would've tagged Dante in mid-flight if he didn't block. * Catches a knight's attack with a book and ducks and weaves around his attacks. * Capable of handling multiple attacks flying at him at once. * Can dodge point-blank shots to the head. * Able to match Dante's bullet-dodging. * Managed to keep with Echidna despite moving through the forest, ducking, jumping over obstacles and rebounding off trees. Durability * Managed to rival Dante's near immortality. * Was impaled multiple times and it didn't even seem to wound him. * Was crushed by a falling car, and walked away with no visible injuries. * After being impaled by Vergil's Yamato, was able to easily pull the blade out and stab his father back. Skill * With just one arm, defeated a group of demons. * Despite not wielding any of his weapons or the Devil Bringer, has easily defeated a large group of Scarecrows with hand-to-hand combat and a blade he'd taken from them. * Defeated Sanctus when he was wielding Sparda's sword and was powered by The Savior. * Had defeated powerful demons like Echidna, Bael and Berial. * Killed countless demons on the way through the Mitis Forest. * Defeated Credo, who gained a large increase to his power from the Ascension Ceremony. * Managed to match Dante twice and was even deemed worthy by Dante. * Defeated his own father, Vergil, after awakening his true Devil Trigger. Weaknesses * Cocky and easily provoked. * Due to his weapons not being Devil Arms, he has a harder time killing demons than Dante, and has to rely on his own strength more often. * If Nero is hit with an attack while using his Devil Breaker's ability, it will destroy the Devil Breaker. * Using Break Away or Break Age will destroy the Devil Breaker Nero currently has equipped. Fun Facts *Nero was named after Emperor Nero of Rome. His name is also the Italian word for "black". Gallery Nero (Model) DMC4.png|Nero's appearance from ''Devil May Cry 4 Super_Nero_(Model)_DMC4.png|Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 4 Nero_DT_DMC5.png|Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Capcom Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Category:Associated with Hell Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gunners Category:Humans Category:Hunters